The Rescuers Down Under Credits
Full credits for The Rescuers Down Under Opening Credits Produced in Association with *Silver Screen Partners IV With the Voice Talents of *Bob Newhart *Eva Gabor *John Candy *Tristan Rogers *Adam Ryen *Wayne Robson and *George C. Scott as Percival C. McLeach Animation Screenplay by *Jim Cox *Karey Kirkpatrick *Byron Simpson *Joe Ranft Music by *Bruce Broughton Produced by *Thomas Schumacher Directed by *Hendel Butoy *Mike Gabriel Closing Credits Associate Producer *Kathleen Gavin Edited by *Michael Kelly Art Direction *Maurice Hunt Suggested by Characters Created by *Margery Sharp Story Supervisor *Joe Ranft Storyboarding Supervising Animators Character Animators Layout Supervisor *Dan Hansen Key Layouts *Rasoul Azadani *Bill Perkins Layout *Karen Keller *Robert Walker Background Supervisor *Lisa Keene Backgrounds Effects Supervisor *Randy Fullmer Effects Animators Clean-Up Supervisor *Richard Hoppe Supervising Character Leads Character Leads Character Keys Assistants Character Design/Visual Development Featuring the Voice Talents of *Bernard: Bob Newhart *Miss Bianca: Eva Gabor *Wilbur: John Candy *Jake: Tristan Rogers *Cody: Adam Ryen *Percival C. McLeach: George C. Scott *Frank: Wayne Robson *Krebbs: Douglas Seale *Joanna the Goanna and Additional Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker *Chairmouse/Dr. Mouse: Bernard Fox *Red: Peter Firth *Baitmouse: Billy Barty *Francois: Ed Gilbert *Faloo/Cody's Mother: Carla Meyer *Nurse Mouse: Russi Taylor Production Manager *Sarah McArthur Color Models Supervisor *Karen Comella Animation Checking Supervisor *Janet Bruce Scene Planning Supervisor *Ann Tucker Ink & Paint Manager *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Final Check / Paint Supervisor *Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor *Robyn L. Roberts Computer Animation Computer Animation Engineers Computer Animation Assistants Animating Assistants Layout Assistants Assistant Backgrounds *Debbie Du Bois *Serge Michaels Color Models Assistant *Penny Coulter BlueSketch *Roxy Steven *Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Assistant Effects Animators Airbrush *John Emerson Breakdowns / Inbetweens Effects Breakdown / Inbetweens Effects Graphics *Bernie Gagliano Animation Checking Production Administrator *Dennis Edwards Assistant Production Manager *Dorothy McKim Assistant Production Manager / Layout / Retakes *Allison Abbate Assistant Production Manager / Clean-Up *Susan Blanchard Assistant Production Manager / Effects *Brett Hayden Assistant Production Manager / Backgrounds / Color Models / Animation Check *Pam Coats Assistant Production Manager / Editorial *Tim Christenson Production Manager Florida Unit *Tim O'Donnell Camera Manager *Joe Jiuliano Film Recorder Coordinator *Ariel Velasco Shaw Digital Production System Development Technical Director *Edward Kummer Technical Support Pixar Production Secretary *Pam Waterman Production Assistants Production Accountants *Dennis Park *Suzi Vissotzky Scene Planning *Geoff Schroeder *Richard T. Sullivan Scene Planning Assistant *Donna Weir Character Sculptures *Ruben Procopio Titles Designed by *Dan Perri Ink and Paint Assistant Manager *Chris Hecox Digitizing Mark-Up *Gina Wootten Line Repair *Angelika R. Katz Digitizing Camera Operators Assistant Paint Supervisors Paint Mark-Up Painting Final Check *Saskia Raevouri Compositing *James "JR" Russell *David J. Rowe Film Recorder Operator *Christopher Gee Additional Voices Casting by *Mary V. Buck, C.S.A. *Susan Edelman, C.S.A. Additional Editing *Mark Hester Supervising Music Editor *Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett Music Editing *Segue Music First Assistant Editor *Paul Murphy Assistant Editors *James Melton *Scot Scalise *Deirdre Hepburn *Karen Wanderman Music Scoring Mixer *Robert Fernandez Original Score Recorded and Mixed at *Warner Bros. Studio Facilities Orchestrations by *Don Nemitz *Mark McKenzie Orchestra Conducted by *Bruce Broughton Supervising Sound Editors *Louis L. Edemann *Paul Timothy Carden Sound Editors *Fred Judkins *Doug Jackson *Leonard Geschke, M.P.S.E. *Nils C. Jensen *Bob O'Brien *Suhail F. Kafity ADR Editor *Larry Singer Assistant Sound Editor *Angie Luckey Processed Sound Effects *Mel Neiman *Alan Howarth Apprentice Sound Editor *Robert Morrisey Foley by *TAJ Soundworks Foley Artists *Kevin Bartnof *Hilda Hodges Didgeridoo by *Adam Rudolph Foley Mixer *James Ashwill Recordist *Mary Jo Lang Re-Recorded at *Buena Vista Sound Re-Recording Mixers *Terry Porter, C.A.S. *Mel Metcalfe *David J. Hudson Production Secretary / Florida Unit *Barbara J. Poirier Production Assistants / Florida Unit *Kevin L. Briggs *Beth Ann Collins *Matthew Garbera *Janet McLaurin *Paul Steele Production Accountant / Florida Unit *Darrell L. Brown Animation Camera Supervisor *John Cunningham Animation Camera Process Lab Live Action Reference *Barry O'Neill Video Crew Projection *Don Henry Sound Reader *James Melton Special Thanks to *San Diego Zoo and San Diego Wild Animal Park *Peregrine Fund, Inc., Boise, Idaho *Craig Bolles Database for New York City Skyline *Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill Additional Production Services Provided by Digital Film Recorders by Songs “Black Slacks” *Written by Joe Bennett and Jimmy Denton *Performed by Joe Bennett and The Sparkletones *Courtesy of MCA Records “Waltzing Matilda” *Written by Banjo Paterson and Marie Cowan Titles and Opticals by *Pacific Title Prints by *Technicolor® Category:Credits